Decisions
by allthingslopez
Summary: Quinn Fabray is a detective with the NYPD. She is determined to solve a series of unsolvable murders. Santana Lopez is part of a vampire clan currently at war with their rivals. She's determined to keep Quinn out of it, but what if its her kind leaving the bodies? What happens when Quinn finds out. Will she chose her job or the love of her life? Please comment. I'm new to writing.
1. Chapter 1

**_QUINN'S POV_**

 _Boom_. Sam landed with a thud as I flipped him over and put him in a submission hold. "Ow, uncle, uncle uncle." He pleaded. Reluctantly I let him go. "Damn Quinn. I feel sorry for the next person you have to take down."

"Oh man up already," I said as I punched his arm. He winced and rubbed the spot my fist connected. Wuss.

Sam has been with me since the beginning. We were childhood friends and stayed together through elementary, junior high, and high school. Of course we went through that phase where we tried dating, but that's when I thought I was straight. Sometime around my sophomore year I realized I liked girls in the way I should like guys. Still, Sam stuck by my side. He was there when I told my parents and they kicked me out. They were always religious so I wasn't expecting anything better. When they kicked me out, Sam and his folks to me in and let me stay at their place. After high school we went through college and eventually joined to police academy together. When we were recruited, they automatically put us together. He's been my partner since the beginning and I wouldn't want it any other way. In the field, we become one. We know what the other was thinking and know the other's next move before they do. We're that close.

I headed toward the locker room to shower before I went home. Today was even more stressful than usual. Me and Sam have been chasing a series of murders that have been occurring in the area. The victims have no connection at all and they're all different in appearance and personality. The only common thing is the fact that whenever a body shows up, it's completely drained of blood. What makes it even weirder is that there's never a puncture wound where the victim could have bled out from. We had a suspect, but this morning his body was found in his apartment. Someone chopped the poor guy's head off. There was blood everywhere and the smell was borderline toxic. Thankfully his eyes were closed. There's nothing more disturbing than looking into the lifeless, glassy eyes of the deceased. It was a gruesome that made my blood run cold and my stomach churn. Luckily I was able to hold down my lunch, not that I could say the same for Sam.

"Hey, you wanna go get a drink. You look like you need one." Sam's voice pulled me out of my thoughts as we exited the precinct.

"Wow Sam, you really know how to make a girl feel pretty." I rolled my eyes but the idea of a nice scotch sounded good right about now.

"Not what I meant. I know you're stressed about the case and I think a little time around other people would do you some good."

"Alright, fine. The usual place?" We had our own little spot that Sam and I like to go to. It was small and close to the precinct but none of the other detectives went there.

"Of course, where else would we go?" He flashed his smile as we walked towards Joe's.

We entered and took our usual seats at the bar.

"Scotch on rocks and a Bud light please." Sam ordered our drinks and looked at me with a funny look on his face.

"What?" I asked, wondering what the hell he was thinking.

"When's the last time you got laid?"

"Excuse me?" I wasn't expecting that.

"You heard me. When's the last time you got some action?"

"That's none of your business Evans." He knows I'm pissed when I use his last name but he doesn't back off.

"Judging by your answer, I'm guessing it's been a while."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because there's a girl who's been staring at you for the past five minutes. She's hot too."

I turned around and that's when I saw her. She was wearing a red V-neck with black jeans and a matching leather jacket. From her naturally dark skin and long raven hair I presumed she was Latina. She had these big, full lips but they weren't as big as Sam's. I doubt anyone had lips bigger than Sam. She was still staring at me with her dark, chocolate eyes. I felt like she was staring into my soul. Her eyes were intense and unwavering, but most of all, they were focused on me. I quickly turned around in my seat. Still, I could feel her gaze on me. My heart was beating a mile a minute and my breathing became uneven. I tried to wrap my head around what the hell just happened. Yes, that woman was extremely attractive, but she intimidated me as well. Which almost never happens. As HBIC in high school, I was rarely intimidated by others. But one look from her and I fell into a complete mess. Her intensity and mysteriousness only added to her appeal, but it also made me want to stay away at all costs.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam asked with a worried expression. "I was only kidding. You don't have to sleep with her."

"It's not that. I just…. She's not my type." This only made Sam laugh.

"Please, she's everyone's type." Sam glanced back at the woman and got an evil smirk on his face. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Wait, what!?" Before I knew it, the mysterious woman took Sam's spot.

"Hi, I'm Santana." Oh God her voice. It was husky and I'm sure she could make any girl drop her pants just by asking her.

"Quinn." I replied. She held out her hand for me to shake, which I took hesitantly. I wasn't expecting electricity like everyone says happens. Frankly I think that's just a load of bullshit. As expected, no electricity, but her shake was strong and her hand was silky smooth. I wonder what lotion she uses.

"How come I've never seen you here before?" I asked. Sam and I come here regularly and I'm positive I would've seen her before. Who could miss her?

"I just moved here from Lima, Ohio." Her voice sent shivers through my body. I think she knew because she had this cocky smirk on her face. No doubt she knew what she was capable of. She was hot and and she wasn't afraid to show it.

"Well what brings you to the big apple?" I wanted to know everything about this girl.

"Just needed a fresh start. Something went down in my home town and I've always wanted to come so I packed my stuff and never looked back."

We ended up talking for hours. I ended up drinking way more than I should have and I saw Sam leave with some bimbo hanging off his arm. I gave him a thumbs up and knew he was drunk too since he was struggling to keep himself and the girl upright.

Santana leaned over and whispered in my ear. Her voice was raspy and filled with lust. "You wanna get outta here?" I looked at her and she raised her eyebrow suggestively. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to my place.

We got to my building and entered the elevator. As soon as I pushed my floor number and the door closed she pushed me against the wall and attacked my mouth. Our lips fell in sync, hands were roaming and the only thing I could register was how good her mouth felt on mine. Her tongue swiped my bottom lip asking for entrance. I let her in and we battled for dominance. All too soon the elevator door opened and we rushed into my apartment. I locked the door and picked her up, wrapping her slender legs around me and walking towards my bedroom. Our lips never parting. Finally needing air, I broke the kiss and laid her on the bed. I started stripping out of my clothes while she watched. I noticed her jacket went missing. Her eyes were two shades darker and her hair was a little messy, but she still looked sexy as ever. I tossed the last article of clothing away, leaving me in a matching red and lace bra. Not the ideal undergarments considering my line of work, but your never know right?

I got on the bed and straddled her, resuming where we left off. Her hands got a handful of my ass and I moaned at her touch. I realized she was still clothed and make quick work of changing that. She shivered when I ran my fingertips along the hem of her shirt and she lifted her arms as I took it off. Once that was off she flipped us and took off her jeans. She was wearing black lace bra and underwear. She climbed on top of me and I could feel how wet she was through the sheer fabric of her thong. I cupped her breasts threw her bra and nipples hardened from my touch. She broke the kiss and moaned. I made it mission to hear that moan again. Not wanting to waste any more time, I flipped us over and scooted up the bed. I kissed her jawline making my way to her neck where I bit the soft flesh. Her moan sent a jolt through my body making me wetter than I already was. I stayed at that spot a little longer making sure there would be a mark there in the morning. I unclasped her bra and admired her beautiful breast. I took her left nipple in my mouth, sucking and flicking the bud with my tongue. I played with the right, pinching as her moans grew louder and louder with every passing second. She tangled her hands in my hair and pushed down slightly.

"Someone's in a hurry," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Please," she husked out. "I need you."

Deciding not to frustrate her anymore, I kissed my way down to her dripping center. I licked her threw her underwear and she moaned, her back arching and gripped the sheets with white knuckles. I slip her underwear off taking my time. I placed myself between her legs and got to work. I started off painstakingly slow. I slipped a finger between her folds and began pumping in and out slowly. When her breathing became erratic and she was begging me to go faster, I added a second finger and picked up the pace. She had a sheen of sweat covering her body and I could feel her walls tightening around my fingers. I took her pulsing clit in my mouth, sucking and flicking it with my tongue. I curled my fingers, hitting that special spot and she exploded around my fingers and screamed my name. I kept going as I let her ride out her orgasm. I made sure to lap up all of her juice and kissed my way up her body and she moaned when she tasted herself in my mouth.

"Best. Orgasm. Ever," she breathed out. She flipped us and returned the favor. In no time she had me moaning so loud I was afraid the neighbors would file a complaint. Her tongue was magic against my center and as I came, all thoughts left my mind as I settled into a sweet bliss.

All night we went back and forth. We switched up between eating each other out, scissoring, and even 69. Each time was better than the last and we eventually fell asleep with me wrapped in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so I'm really excited because this is one of my first stories and I'm liking the outcome. This chapter is short just like the other one but I really wanted to update the story. I apologize if its not that good so just give me some feedback. If you have any questions just pm me ad ill be happy to answer any and all of your questions. Since I'm a single, lesbian, band nerd with no life at all, I should have the next chapter up by Tuesday or Wednesday. If you have any pointers or anything don't hesitate to tell me. You could tell me your cat just took a crap and I'd still be happy you commented. I already have a bunch ideas for the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any other character from different TV shows that might pop up (wink wink). I'm just a teenager with a possibly unhealthy addiction.

 ** _SANTANA'S POV_**

I woke up to the painful rays of the early morning sun. "Damn windows." Quinn was still fast asleep in my arms. I smiled as I remember the events from last night.

 ** _Flashback_**

I was sitting in the bar all by my lonesome when I got a faint whiff of vanilla. Being a vampire heightened my senses so I was able to quickly find the source of the scent.

Wow…

She was beautiful. Her short golden hair fell in loose curls above her shoulders. She was tall and had an amazing body. I thought about what she would look like naked beneath me. I got a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach and a sudden urge to make that image come true consumed me. Eavesdropping was no problem thanks to my enhanced hearing. Her friend with the giant fish lips mentioned I was staring. Shit. I hope I didn't look like a creep. She turned to face me and our eyes connected. I held her gaze. They say the eyes are the window to the soul and I wanted to know everything about this girl. Much to my disappointment she quickly turned away. Not wanting to wait any longer, I hiked up my big girl pants and headed to where she sat. Luckily Trouty Mouth got the hint and left.

We ended up talking for hours about random stuff and she was pretty tipsy by the time we were done. I had a couple of drinks as well but it takes a lot for me to even get a buzz. Wanting to get down to business I suggested we leave and she dragged me to her place. Even with my vampire stamina, I felt a little depleted from the workout she gave me. That girl made me question my own abilities when it came to pleasing women. The things she could do with her tongue had me writhing underneath her touch and begging for more.

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Realizing the sun wasn't going away anytime soon, I quickly got up, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty. I got dressed and wrote my number on a piece of paper and left it on her nightstand. My day ring was left at home, so I made quick work of using back alleys to try and avoid the sun at all costs.

We have a coven of witches that we formed a truce with. We provide them with protection and they provide us with day rings. I probably sound crazy right now talking about vampires, witches, and there's also the occasional werewolf that passes through. The truth is we all exist but we've become really good at covering our tracks. We get jobs in the area that help us out like the police and we have other vamps in the medical field that provide us with the blood we need. However, not everybody is like this. Our rival group, led by a radical named Sue Sylvester, believe that vamps are the superior race and we should rule the world.

These dumbasses have been leaving drained bodies left and right. One of their own was even taken in by the police for questioning. Since he was a vamp they released him but my best friend Puck was ordered to "take care of it". So he went to the poor guy's house and chopped his head clean off. That's what started the war. For centuries, all of the clans, covens and packs lived in peace. Now, because of _their_ mistake, people are starting to choose sides and it's not just human bodies that are popping up everywhere.

I got home and was bombarded by Puck.

"Where the hell have you been?" he growled at me and bared his fangs.

"Dude, chillax. I went to the bar and went home with a girl." He's always been a hothead, but lately it's like he's got a stick up his ass that won't come out. To my surprise, he gave me a bone crushing hug.

"You can't scare me like that. I know you're a badass who can hold her own, but you're my best friend and I can't lose you. From now on I want you to at least text me before you disappear for the night and in the morning to let me know you're okay."

"Okay, but why the sudden interest in my sex life?" I know there's a war going on and everything but something seemed off. Puck's newfound concern was starting to worry me.

"They found Jake's body this morning. He was decapitated." Pick's voice was so deflated. Even though he won't admit it, I could tell he was fighting back tears. It broke my heart to see him so broken.

Jake was Puck's younger brother. They didn't share a mom but they grew up together. Before they were turned, they were slaves on a plantation in Louisiana. One day they got whipped so bad by the quartermaster, that one of our elders, April Rhodes turned them and helped them escape. She took them here and they joined our clan.

"Hey." I said forcing him to look me in the eye. "I'm not going anywhere, don't worry. From now on we stick together and know where the other's at, at all times. Okay?"

"Okay." We shared a hug, but the moment was ruined when both of our phones beeped. That only meant one thing.

 _Mandatory meeting at the warehouse! – Roz Washington._ Roz was our other elder next to April Rhodes.

I grabbed my day ring off the table, and we headed to the abandoned warehouse where all the clan meetings were held.

We reached the warehouse to find we were the first ones there, besides our elders April and Roz.

"Where are the others?" Roz asked with a hint a worry in her voice. To answer her question, Tina and Mike walked in followed by Dani and Elliot. There used to be more of us but that was before our other two elders, Sue Sylvester and Cassandra July, became radicals and took the other half of our clan with them. That group consisted of Kitty Wilde, Dave Karofsky, Jesse St. James, Brody Weston, and none other than Sebastian Smythe. He was the most cynical of them all and I wanted nothing more than to rip his head off with my bare hands.

"I'm guessing you all heard the news about Jake?" April asked in a somber voice. We all knew how much this affected Puck. I grabbed his hand and gave it a firm squeeze. He looked at me with a reassuring but grim smile.

Roz took command and we all listened, knowing she already had a plan. "From now on, I want all of you to travel in pairs." That wasn't going to be hard since me and Puck already agreed on it, Dani and Elliot are best friends, and Mike and Tina were inseparable. "If you're attacked, don't hesitate to rip their fucking head off. I want these radicals gone and if that means killing them all or chasing them out of town, I want it done. The witches have agreed to stop providing them with day rings and the wolves are trying to stay out of it but agreed to help us if needed. I've heard rumors that they're recruiting other vamps and creating newborns in order to try and build an army. I suggest we start doing the same. Dismissed."

This surprised all of us. We usually don't change people that often because of what happened with the radicals. That and the fact that if we changed too many people, we would run out of a sustainable food source. We can feed from animals but eventually we would need human blood if we wanted to live.

April and Roz left, leaving the rest of us to strategize our next move.

"Me and Elliot can go to the bar and see what we can find," Dani said. She had a thing for predicting if someone would come out with a special ability after they were turned. She was almost never wrong, if the newborn didn't have a special ability, then one of their senses were more heightened than usual or they were stronger or faster than the rest of us.

"Tina and I will head out of town to get help with training the newborns." This we all agreed on. Training a newborn is not an easy task and we would need all the help we can get.

That left me and Puck. "Me and Puckerman are gonna head to the gym and get some speed and brawn." We all split up and got to work.

We got to the gym and started scoping people out. We agreed that Puck would find the speed, which females are usually faster than males, and I would find the male brawn we needed. Our process for changing people was pretty simple. Find a person that met the qualities fit for a good vampire, physically and mentally. This included being single, having no close family. Basically they would need to be able to disappear with no one noticing. We would then introduce ourselves and get to know the person on a friendly level. Next, we would bring up the topic of vampires. Most of the time people thought we were crazy, but you'd be surprised as to how open people are to the idea of becoming a vampire. Finally, we would take them to a secluded area where we would reveal ourselves and turn them. This whole process was risky, but if it didn't go well and they backed out, I was able to wipe their minds of the whole ordeal. My special ability allowed me to enter people's minds and do whatever I wanted. In other words, I had mind control.

A couple of hours later, we welcomed our new fledglings Spencer and Toby. Spencer was tall and lean. She was smart, but most of all she was fast. I planned on racing her as soon as she came into her full power. Toby was tall and lean too, but he was muscled and had fighting experience as well.

We took them to the warehouse where they would begin trainging.

A/N: Ok, so if you don't know already, Spencer and Toby are from Pretty Little Liars which is tied with Glee as one of my favorite shows of all time. I'm thinking of using the Cullen family as the trainers for the next chapter cuz they're freaking badass. If you think otherwise just let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I just wanna start off by thanking everyone for their input. It really helped me write this chapter and if I have yet to answer any of your questions just pm me again. I'm still new to this and I haven't exactly figured everything out yet. Also, I understand that there are a lot of AUs in the story but it still is a Quinntana story. Guest characters only play a small role in this story and might pop up every now and again. I also pulled info from a lot of other Supernatural shows and movies. I figured the special abilities would make each individual unique. I just happened to pull it from the cheesiest movies out there that is the Twilight Saga. I'm a try and be less cheesy in the upcoming chapters. Finally, I know my chapters are short, but I like to update often and I plan on writing many chapters. So I hope you guys like this new chapter and I'm sorry if you don't.

On with the story

 _ **QUINN'S POV**_

Quinn woke up and her mind floated back to the woman that has been in her mind since that amazing night. Yesterday she decided to go to the local gym instead of the one at the precinct. That's where she saw Santana, but the Latina didn't notice her back. She had her sights set on some guy in the boxing ring. Quinn watched them interact for a while with curiosity. She couldn't tell if Santana was flirting or just simply being nice. Oh who was she kidding; of course Santana was hitting on him. Although she hated to admit it, the guy was kinda hot. They went into an empty room and Quinn felt a twinge of hurt and jealousy in her heart. She left not wanting to be there when they came out and decided to go to work early. With no leads on a new suspect, she would have to start working harder if she wanted to solve this case. She left the gym, oblivious to what really happened behind that closed door.

 _ **SANTANA'S POV**_

"Come on, stop blocking and for once throw a goddamn punch!" I was getting tired of watching this sparring session between Spencer and Toby. Spencer was holding her own but has yet to throw a punch.

"Kick him in the balls if you have to!"

"Wait, what?" Toby asked. In a flash, Spencer's leg shot out and landed right in his crotch.

Ouch. I probably shouldn't have said that. Toby groaned as he fell to his knees and doubled over in pain. At least she got him down, right?

"Okay, take five and get some water," I interrupted before Spence could do anymore damage. Spencer was fast, like faster than me fast, but had zero fighting experience. We had to start from square one with me showing her how to clench her fist when throwing a punch. She was a work in progress but had potential to be a real asset.

I walked over to where Jasper was teaching one of the newborns Dani and Elliot brought in some simple combat moves. His name was Ryder and he caught on quickly. Then again, anyone who had Jasper as a teacher was destined to be a great fighter.

Jasper Hale was a force to be reckoned with. He was quiet and often kept to himself most of the time, but he wouldn't hesitate to hand you your ass on a silver platter.

"Hey, mind if I step in for a sec?" I asked deciding to give Ryder a break once he got the moves down. I took his spot against Jasper and put my set up. I threw the first punch which he narrowly dodged.

"You're fast Santana, but not that fast," he said with a smirk.

"Don't get cocky, I'm just warming up," I said. He went in for a quick jab, but I caught his wrist and got him in a position to where I could snap it with the slightest pressure.

"You've lost your touch Hale. I thought you were better than this?" Making me regret opening my big mouth, he pulled my feet from under me and got in the submission hold that would make it easy to break my neck.

"Whose getting cocky now?" he asked, his voice filled with amusement.

"Okay, okay. You win." He chuckled as he released the hold and helped me up.

"It's good to see you San. How have you been?" he asked. Me and Jasper used to be really good friends, but we drifted apart some time ago.

"I'm good? How are Alice and the family?"

"They're good. You should really stop by sometime and visit if you're ever in the area."

"I'll keep that in mind."

We talked for a little bit longer before it was time to get back to work. We only had four newborns that were still learning some of the basic moves of fighting. With so little time, we realized it was crunch time and pushed the fledglings to their limits. They proved to be more than exceptional and were eager to learn more and more.

Spencer finally participated in a decent sparring match against Ryder. She landed a couple of good punches thanks to her speed and agility. Ryder won the match when he used a series of combo punches and almost took her head off with an uppercut. We later discovered he was able to control the four elements. Unfortunately, he almost set the whole warehouse on fire when we made this discovery. Luckily our other ally Marcel would be able to help him control and conquer his abilities.

Toby was progressing nicely, but thanks to his experience in boxing, we didn't have to work with him too much. He packed a serious punch which Puck had to find out the hard way. They were sparring and Puck wasn't going easy on the new addition, but a quick jab left Puck vulnerable and Toby was able to land a hard left hook. This caused Puck to stumble back but he quickly regained his composure. Taking Ryder by surprise, Puck speared Ryder right to the floor and let out a series of well-placed punches. Let's just say it was a no brainer who won that match.

Later that day me and Puck decided to treat ourselves to a well needed drink. Training newborns was a strenuous task, but it was always worth it in the long run. We got to the bar and her scent automatically found my nose. That sweet vanilla scent that could only belong to none other than the blonde beauty named Quinn. I caught a faint whiff of it yesterday at the gym, but I was too busy with the task at hand to check if she was there. I looked across the bar to find her sitting alone at a table, sipping on a scotch and examining some papers that I assumed were work. Almost as if she could feel my gaze on her, she lifted her eyes and those beautiful hazel orbs met mine. I offered her a smile and waved, but she simply looked back down. Odd, I thought we had such a good time together and now it's like I don't even exist. Refusing to be ignored, I grabbed my drink, told Puck I'd be right back, and headed over to Quinn.

"Hey," I said as I took my seat next to her.

"Hi." She said as she shot me a pretty impressive glare. I ignored her warning to leave her alone and pressed on. I was gonna find out what the hell happened even if it took all night.

"What are you looking at?" I peered over the table to get a glimpse of the paper, but she quickly shut the folder closed and put it in a bag.

"What do you want?" Her voice was sharp and venomous. She was looking like she wanted to be anywhere but here right now.

"Woah, easy there ice queen," I said holding my hands up in mock surrender. "Why are you being like this? I thought we had a good time the other night."

"Yea, we did but I'm pretty sure you had just as much fun with that guy at the gym yesterday."

So she was there… well that explains everything.

"I didn't have sex with him. The only straight I am, is straight up bitch."

"Then what did you two do in there?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"He's my friend and private instructor. He teaches me self-defense; I teach him how to pick up girls. It's a win- win for both of us." It wasn't the best lie but it would have to do for now.

She studied me for a moment deciding whether or not to believe me. "Ok." She said simply. I decided to change the subject. "So what are you working on?" I asked looking at the file next to her.

"It's a case I'm working on. Several victims with nothing in common except they're drained of blood and have no puncture wounds or anywhere the blood could have come out."

My blood turned to ice. Why did she have to work this case? If it was anyone else then I couldn't have cared less, but I've taken a certain liking to this human. Working this case put her in danger and I won't let anything happen to her.

"That's weird. Any leads?"

"We had one but I don't think he'll be talking anytime soon considering he doesn't have a head anymore." Just as I was about to respond Puck came up to me and whispered in my ear.

"We've got a situation outside."

"Excuse me." I said to Quinn as I got up and followed Puck outside. We turned into an alley where Karofsky and dark skinned girl I didn't recognize.

"Who's your friend Karofsky?" I asked

"This is our newest recruit, Bree."

"What do you want?" Puck asked.

"Well… Sue wanted us to deliver a message." In an instant he balled his fist and hit Puck square in his jaw. Meanwhile, Bree decided it would be nice to try and claw my eyes. Knowing Puck can hold his own, I focused on the bitch who thinks she really had a chance a beating me. She slapped me in my face and smiled at the look on my face.

"What are we, in high school?" Two can play that game. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her to the ground. Straddling her stomach, I slapped her across the face.

"You Bitch!" she screeched, unleashing her fangs.

"I see you can dish it out but you can't take it." I punched her in the face a couple of times, satisfied when she had blood dripping from her nose and mouth.

"That blonde you were talking to earlier was pretty. Maybe I should pay her a visit sometime." How dare she? I let out a roar and ripped out her throat. I stood up and looked at her lifeless eyes, that stupid smirk still on her face.

"Fucking newborns." I said to myself. I looked up in time to see Karofsky's body hurtling towards me. I ducked just in time as he flew into some trashcans behind me.

"What the fuck, Puck?"

"I didn't mean to. I swear." He held his hands up in surrender. I rolled my eyes and decided to finish off Karofsky myself. I went over to where he was and took his head in my hands.

"You'll never be able to stop us," he said.

"That's cute. You really think you and you're people are gonna survive this war?"

"Just do it already," he closed his eyes knowing it was over. I snapped his neck and dropped his dead body to the ground.

Puck walked up and looked at the body. "I could've done that you know."

"Yea, well I never liked him anyway, so I actually enjoyed it."

"What now?"

I pulled out a lighter from my back pocket. "We could send Sue the bodies or burn them."

"I choose the latter." He picked up Bree's body and tossed it on top of Karofsky as I threw the lighter on their bodies. We stood and watched as the bodies turned to ashes.

"I wonder what kind of life Bree had before this?" I didn't like her the second I met her, but she looked young.

"I don't know, but she had her whole life ahead of her." A somber look fell over Puck's face as he remembered his brother. "We better head home." I took one more look at the ashes before turning and following Puck.

 _ **Quinn's POV**_

 _What…the…hell?_ I thought as I watched Santana and the guy named Puck walk away. After Santana rushed out of the bar, I followed but stayed behind the corner. I watched as Santana and Puck killed two people and set their bodies aflame. But that's not what was bothering me. All of them had fangs and Santana didn't even struggle when she ripped out that poor girl's throat. Not to mention Puck threw that guy like he was a freaking ragdoll. A million thoughts ran through my mind, but none of them made sense. I ran home and locked myself in my apartment. I paced back and forth in my room still trying to wrap my head around what I witnessed. I glanced over on my nightstand and saw Santana's number. I picked it up and was about to dial her number when I stopped. I needed answers but I didn't think she would come right out and tell me. She could kill me with a flick of her wrist if she found out what I saw. I needed to play my cards right. One thing was for sure; I was determined to find out what the hell happened.

 _ **A/N:**_ Ok, so in order to make this story less cheesy I need ideas for the epic battle because using the one from twilight would just make this an epic cheesy story. Also I know this update is way over due and I'm sorry for that.


	4. Chapter 4

Decisions Chapter 4

 _ **Quinn's POV**_

I woke up with a jolt. The memories from last night creeping their way into my dreams. I keep seeing Santana's face; full of rage and bloodlust. Her clothes caked in the blood of the young girl. Santana's eyes were black as the night and her fangs bared as she fought. She was nothing like the woman I met in the bar. That woman was determined and confident. She would make you feel beautiful just by looking at you and the person I witnessed that night was a monster.

I looked at my clock on the nightstand.

 _4:45 am_

I let out a long sigh and got out of bed. I put on some tights and a tanktop, deciding it would be best to go for a run to clear my head. As I walked out my building, the crisp, morning air hit my face and I breathed it in. I started out on a jog before ending up in a full on sprint and letting the wind flow my hair as I lost myself in the run.

 _ **Santana's POV**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KILLED BOTH OF THEM AND BURNED THE BODIES!?" Roz asked. Puck and I had just showed up at the warehouse and relayed our night back to everyone.

"Exactly what you just said. We fought, killed them, and burn the bodies." I said.

"Don't get smart with me," she spat, "This is war and we need to play our cards right. You could have sent the bodies to Sue as a message, or kept one of them alive for information."

"Dave was too loyal to have given anything up and I doubt the newborn new anything."

"You don't know that! She could have known something useful, but instead you let your anger get the best of you and you ripped her fucking throat out!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down," April stepped in while everyone continued to watch quietly. "While I agree with Roz on the whole body as a message and information issue, I also know that Santana and Puck were just doing what they thought was right at that moment. From now on if any of you find yourselves in a similar situation, just call me or Roz and we'll tell you what to do. And remember, stick together."

Dani was the first of us to speak up. "Do you think Sue will send more after us."

"No. She just lost Karofsky and a newborn I doubt she"ll want to lose anymore of her little minions. Just in case, stay on alert." Roz said.

...

Meeting over, me, Puck, Dani, and Elliot decided to grab some food at a small cafe around the corner. My mind replayed the events of last night as we walked. I feel bad for leaving Quinn, but I'm glad I got that whole misunderstanding with Toby cleared up. I know I shouldn't be getting close to her and having these feelings, but I can't help it. It's like her nature calls to me. She's beautiful and alluring. Her body is seared into my mind,but I want to know her as a person. I want to know what she likes and what she hates. I want to know what makes her tick and how to comfort her if ever the need arise. What I feel isn't love, I know that for sure. It's, more of an infactuation, but the more I spend time with her, the more I feel myself tumbling down the rabbit hole and into the unknown. This is dangerous, however, I can't seem to find a good enough reason to walk away and try to forget the blonde beauty. A hand on my arm snaps me out of my thoughts. Puck is holding the door open for me and I realized we've made it to the cafe already. Walking in I sit in a booth across from Dani and Elliot as Puck takes his seat next to me. Dani is the first to speak up.

"When do you think the next attack will be? Or more importantly, who?" From the look in her eyes I could tell she was afraid it would be her and Elliot. Dani and Elliot have always been the peacekeepers of our little and slightly disfunctional family. They chose to talk things out before getting physical. This usually led to people underestimating the dyanamic duo. When provoked they could be a force to be rekoned with.

"I have no clue,but I'm ready for this whole goddamn thing to be over with,' Puck says dejectedly. "Too many lives have already been lost and it's just gonna keep happening the longer this continues." Puck's eyes held grief and sorrow. I agreed woth himl hoping we didn't lose another one of our own. Even the newborns who we've only known for a short while have found a place in all of our hearts.

Elliot chipped in. "I wanna know what our next move is. Roz and April want to end this just as bad as us."

"First, we need to find out where those sneaky bastards are hiding. Once we do that we need a plan. Find out their numbers, their strengths and weaknesses. We need all the advantage we can get because if we go in blind we won't stand a chance. These people are ruthless with no morals that go beyond their own selfish reasons. It's going to take time and until then we need to make sure no one gets hurt, humans included," I stressed this looking at each of them. They seemed to agree. Before I could continue my rant the waitress walked up for our orders. The rest of the evening was spent trying to relax and find a bit of normalcy before the impending doom that was sure to come in the following weeks.

 _ **Quinn's POV**_

I strolled into the preinct after a nice shower. The run had helped me to clear my mind for a little while. I had a pretty good idea as to who was behind these murders, but there was one problem. THEY WERE FUCKING VAMPIRES! Bringing that to my captian would gain me a one way ticket to the psych ward. No, I needed my shit straight and get some damn evidence. I get to my desk and look at all the stacks of paperwork I have yet to complete. Might as well get most of it done now until I get a lead. As I work my mind is cluded woth ideas on how to get Santana to give me to answers I need. By the end of my shift I have a plan that I plan to put into action as soon as possible. There were a couple of things that could go wrong, but I'm willing to take the chance. I get out my phone and text Santana.

 _ **Quinn(4:01 p.m):**_ _Hey, are you free tonight?_

I walk home feeling anxious as I wait for an answer. Sooner than I though my phone pings.

 _ **Satan (4:05 p.m):**_ _Is this a booty call? ;)_

Without my permission a small smile appears on my face as I roll my eyes at her response quickly typing back.

 _ **Quinn (4:05 p.m):**_ _Get your mind outta the gutter. Sadly no this isn't a booty call, but I was wondering if you'd join for dinner?_

 _ **Satan (4:06 p.m):**_ _So your asking me out on a date then?_

 _ **Quinn (4:06 p.m):**_ _Maybe_

 _ **Satan (4:07 p.m):**_ _Well then I whole-heartedly accept your gracious invitation my queen :D_

 _ **Quinn (4:08 p.m):**_ _Nerd much?_

 _ **Satan (4:08 p.m):**_ _Only for you ;) Is 7 at good time to meet?_

 _ **Quinn (4:09 p.m):**_ _Yup. I'll meet you at your place. See you then._

 _ **Satan (4:09 p.m):**_ _I look forward to it._

I smile down at my phone my entire way home. Even though I still need answers to all my questions and knowing Santana is a murder, I still can't help the attraction I feel towards her. It's not jus physical either. She makes me feel beautiful and she's funny and considerate. She makes me feel whole and as much as I love the feeling I have to get down to the bottom of all of this. I get home and get ready for my date as well as everything I'll need to carry out my plan.

 _ **Santana's POV**_

I looked in the mirror as I finished getting ready. I was wearing a red V-neck, midriff shirt that showed off my totally lickable abs. With it I wore black skinny jeans with a black leather jacket and red pumps. Damn I looked hot, Quinn's not gonna know what hit her. She surprised me when she texted me asking me out. I thought I was gonna have to make the first move. A knock on my door lets me know that Quinn is here. I open up the doop and my jaw drops. Quinn's wearing a strapless white dress with black polka-dots that hugs her in all the right areas. The dress is knee length and shows off her long, toned legs. It's paired with a red sweater and brown ankle boots. My eyes rake over her body as I take in every little detail. Her voice snaps me out of my stupor.

"Careful there Santana, you might start attracting flies if you keep letting your jaw hang open like that." My jaw snaps shut with a pop as I send her a playful glare.

"You look beautiful by the way," I tell her. This causes a cute blush to grace her cheeks and she looks down at the ground swaying lightly.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself," she says. She looks up and I notice as her eyes linger on my exposed stomach. Her eyes darken slightly and she licks her lips. The muscles in my abdomen contract at this and I have to remind myself that we're going eat first. Not that I mind having her for dessert though.

"Eyes up here Blondie," I say. Here eyes snap up to mine, her blush growing at being caught staring.

"Right, well let's get going then, shall we?"

"After you m'lady," I say as I close my door behind me.

...

"I can't believe you like this place too!" Quinn and I are sharing a booth at Spotlight Diner. I was surprised but excited when I figured out where we were going. Quinn and I were making small talk when a Rachel came up to us singing the specials to us. I looked over to the voice I'd recognize anywhere.

"Rachel!" I got up and hugged my long time friend Rachel Berry. Rachel comes from a long line of werewolves. I've known for a couple of decades, back when the vampires and werewolves couldn't be within a hundred mile radius of each other. So naturally I hated Rachel when I first came into contact with her and the feeling was mutual. After the war between the two species was finally brought to an end with a promise of peace, I got to know the short, brown haired woman and come to accept her as a good friend. Lately though I have yet to visit her as often as I'd like with everything that's going on.

"Santana! It's nice to see you again. You haven't stopped by in a while. I was begining to worry. Sorry about Puck's brother. Give him my condolences when you see him again."

"Of course. I'm sorry I haven't stopped by. With everything that's going hard it's hard to find time for anything."

"Don't worry about it, I understand. Enough about that though, what can I get the two of y'all tonight?"

"Right, I forgot. Rachel this is Quinn. Quinn this my good friend Rachel."

"It's nice to meet you Rachel. Can I get a Bacon Buger with a side of fries and a Coke?"

"It's nice to meet you too, Quinn. I'll have your order right out. What about you Santana?"

"I'll have same as Quinn."

"Alright then I'll have those right out." Rachel walked away leaving me and Quinn to making small talk again.

"How long have you known Rachel?" Quinn asks.

"Me and Rachel go way back. At first we wanted to tear each other apart when we first met, but when we set aside our differences I learned that she's a good friend and protects those she cares about and that's something I respect."

"That's nice. It's always good to have friends you can rely on."

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly. We made small talk and laughed at each other's stories. Rachel stopped by every once in a while to check up on us. We left the diner leaving a genoerous tip for Rachel. Once out, Quinn turns to me.

"Wanna head back to my place?" Her eyes darkened and I could see the desire in those hazel orbs. I take her hand motioning for her to lead the way. My thighs clench in anticipation of what was to come.

As soon as we're through her door, I turn and pin her up against it. I capture her lips in a searing kiss. Her hands are pushing towards me room. My hands roam from her waist down to her ass as I lift her up. Her long legs wrap around me as I carry her to the bedroom, her lips never leaving mine. I set her down on the bed and moved to straddle her, but before I can realize what happend, she flips me onto my back and moves to my neck. Biting and soothing the pain with her tongue, she makes her way down my neck. I'm trying to keep my arousal in check when suddenly her hot tongue is replaced by cold steel. Tension fills my body as I open my eyes to reveal a panting Quinn. Only now the hunger is gone from her eyes and she's holding a kitchen knife to my neck.

"Quinn? What's going on?" I ask hesitantly. Not sure what the hell is going on.

"I saw the fight outside the bar the other night. I saw you kill those people. I want answers." Quinn's was cold, but I could see the pleading in her eyes.

"Those answers I can't give you," I looked up at her pleading with my eyes that she would drop this for her own protection. I wasn't about to put her in anymore danger. I could see the gears turning in her head as she contemplated what to do next. However, that was the last thing I saw before I felt a pain in my side and my world went black.

 _ **No One's POV**_

Little do Quinn and Santana know that the sadistic bastard Sebastian was watching the whole thing up until they entered Quinn's apartment. He saw how Santana looked at Quinn and knew she cared for the blonde beauty. This is how he was going to get rid of Santana for killing the two dedicated to Sue's cause. He had found Santana's weakness and he was going to use it against her. After that he would have fun with the woman named Quinn. He grinned wolfishly as he set about coming up with plan to take out the fiery latina.

 **A/N: Yes, I know that this is super duper late. Sorry**


End file.
